The Legend of Zelda
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: Alternate take on the legend. When seemingly-normal teenager Link gets transported into the past, he finds himself thrust into an epic quest to defeat the forces of evil, discovering things about himself he'd never realized along the way.


I am a longtime _Legend of Zelda _fan. This is an entirely new take on the legend, with no concern for such frivolous things as 'established continuity.' Enjoy.

The Legend of Zelda

Chapter 1: Beginning

_The legends of the people of Hyrule are many and differed, but one stands out among them. It tells of a boy garbed in green, who sought out the weapons of the Godesses and used them to strike down a great evil that threatened to engulf the land with its dark power. The lad, along with the fair Princess Zelda and a small group of allies, rode towards victory; the hero, upon his steed, Epona, led the charged against the evil, which is known only as Gannon. The final fate of the hero is unknown: those parts of the legend have been lost. However, to this day, Hylians still sing the praises of the courageous young man, who was called the Hero of Time. The reason for this is unknown._

Morning. Ugh. Morning. Link hated mornings, because they were the start of the day. And each new day brought new boredom and frustration. Each day outside of the school year, the routine was the same: get up, get cleaned, get on his bike, and get himself to his stepdad's shop to report in for work.

He still couldn't understand why his mother married that oaf. He was positive that _de facto _Moblin was bad news, yet she still made puppy-dog eyes at him whenever he was around. Ridiculous.

He finished shaving. He didn't really _need _to shave yet, but all the sixteen-year old girls at Mabe High liked a guy who shaved. Also ridiculous, as shaving doesn't make a boy more masculine. Case in point, the nerdiest kid in school, Mido, had to shave twice a week to keep a forest of hair from sprouting on his face. Link sighed. Another day of boring marketplace work awaited him. Link figured that whoever invented spring, winter, and summer 'breaks' did so for the sole purpose of tormenting him. Link was probably the only kid who ever looked forward to going _back_ to school.

He took Epona – for that was what he called his bike; a small nod to the Hero of Time legends he'd loved as a kid – out of the garage, and got on it.

"Dull workday, here I come," Link muttered, and he rode down the driveway.

Link still wished that he could live in the time of the hero. Hyrule had really let itself go since then. The 'monarchy' was a joke – The royals had no real power, they were just figureheads, spokespuppets for the government. They'd even broken tradition last year with the new baby princess. Hyrulean princesses were traditionally named Zelda, in honor of the maiden who rode alongside the Hero of Time (though recent discoveries of ancient documents were beginning to refute that commonly-accepted fact). The princess born last year? Her name was Marin. Ridiculous.

Link was so absorbed in thought that he began to shift his weight, and his bike sped toward the edge of the road. Hitting a pothole, the bike flipped, and Link was sent flying. He landed, and rolled down a hill into a his wild ride stopped, he was shaken and bruised, and his clothes were torn and soiled.

"Where am I?" he groaned, rubbing his head. He glanced around him, and his eyes fell upon a clearing filled with stone. No – a ruin! A remnant of ancient Hyrule! He stood up and walked over to it.

He could see that a large building had once stood here – bits and pieces of rubble lay all across the ground. His attention shifted to a sword that stood in a pedestal adorned with an image of three triangles arranged in a pyramid shape: the Triforce, emblem of Hyrule. The sword had a blue hilt and handle, with a two golden jewels embedded in either side of the hilt.

Something about the sword compelled Link to draw near it, to place his hands on the handle… and pull it out of the pedestal.

All at once, a blinding flash of light engulfed Link. A female voice suddenly rang out: "O, Link, you have been chosen to be the champion of Courage; the hero of Hyrule. Arise, Link, the once and forever Hero of Time!"

The light cleared. Link staggered backwards. "Who was th…" he began. Then he noticed his surroundings. The forest was gone, and the ruins were a whole building again. He looked outside. There was a bustling marketplace just outside of the building, and everyone in it was wearing clothes that Link had only seen in books and movies: clothes from Hyrule's distant past.

"Whoa," said Link. "I'm getting the feeling that today isn't gonna be ordinary at all."


End file.
